1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage devices, and in particular, relates to FLASH memory control methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Flash memory is a general non-volatile storage device that is electrically erased and programmed A NAND Flash, for example, is primarily used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid-state drives, eMMCs (embedded MultiMediaCards), and so on.
In a FLASH memory, the damaged space should be isolated from the normal operations of the FLASH memory. When most space of a FLASH memory is damaged, the operation efficiency of the FLASH memory may be poor and thereby the lifespan of the FLASH memory may expire more quickly.
It is an important issue to prolong the lifespan of a FLASH memory.